The Valentine's Day Party
by ronandhermione4ever1
Summary: Ron and Hermione like each other and are having a little trouble admitting it. Can Fred, Geroge, Harry, and the rest of their Gryffindor friends help them out?
1. The Successful Love Potion

I do not own Harry Potter! I really, really wish I did but I don't they are  
J.K. Rowling's!  
  
Chapter 1  
The Successful Love Potion  
  
Hermione woke to sunshine coming in though the window. And from there her hopes fell. She had just realized it was the day before Valentines Day and love was going to be all anybody talked about. And once again she would be spending Valentines Day as just friends with Ron and Harry, that is, if they didn't have dates.  
  
It was late so she dressed quickly and went downstairs for breakfast. When she got down she was bright red from running down the stairs. And quite out of breathe. She entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Hello Herm!" he said brightly.  
  
"Hello," she said still panting from the sprint down the stairs.  
  
Just then Harry, who had been talking with Fred and George about their up coming Quidditch game against Ravenclaw, spotted Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! It as nice of you to come and see us!" said Harry; "You were up there so long we thought you were dead."  
  
"Well I assure you I am not!" said Hermione.  
  
"That's good," said Fred, "cause we wouldn't want you to miss out on tomorrow night!"  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione, "What's happening tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron and Harry together, "out with it!"  
  
"Well," started George, he and Fred snickered, "we have gotten permission from Professor McGonagall to throw a Valentine's Day party in the Gryffindor Common Room!"  
  
"That sounds like fun!" said Ginny, who was sitting nearby. "What time will it start?"  
  
"It will start all little after the Valentine's Day feast ends," said Fred, "but loads of us are going up early to get ready. Every Gryffindor needs to be up at least five minutes before the feast ends so Professor McGonagall can check to make sure we are all there. The condition is if we leave anybody out, we can't have it!"  
  
"Count me in!" said Harry.  
  
"Me too!" said Ron.  
  
"Me, I guess," said Hermione, a little less excited than the others.  
  
She felt like if she went she would just embarrass herself because nobody would like her. She wasn't very pretty, certainly not as pretty as the other Gryffindor girls like Angelina, Alicia, or even Ginny. She was just plain old Hermione Granger and she felt lost.  
  
Ron was looking at Hermione. He was worried about her. It wasn't like her to completely ignore her breakfast, unless she was going to start on about S.P.E.W. again. But on the other hand Hermione was acting different about a lot of things. It started a little after their fight about the Yule Ball and Viktor Krum last year and things had gotten steadily worse. Ron had of, of course, invited Hermione over to his house over the summer. But she had declined, saying that she had too much homework to do. He looked at her right now as she sat there thinking to herself, eyes shining.  
  
"Wow she looks really pretty right now," he thought to himself.  
  
He stopped right there. This was Hermione his best friend! Why was he thinking these things? To stop himself he started talking to Harry, Fred, and George about their Quidditch match.  
  
"Ravenclaw has a new Chaser. Her name is Grace Lee, transferred here about three weeks ago from a magic school in Japan," said Fred.  
  
"You should see her too," said George, "she is unbelievable!"  
  
"She is good, but us girls are even better!" said a voice behind the three Gryffindor boys.  
  
They turned around. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all in their Quidditch robes stood behind them. Angelina smiled at Fred and he smiled back. Fred and Angelina had been an item ever since this year's Yule Ball. George smiled at Alicia and Alicia looked down quickly at the floor and turned rose colored. Everyone knew that George liked Alicia, but no one could really tell whether she liked him back, or was just being a flirt.  
  
"OF COURSE!" said Fred, he jumped up and put his hand around Angelina's shoulders, "and with these three very fine looking chasers we'll blow the Ravenclaw team away! And of course we owe that in large part to the new captains this year."  
  
"Oh yes," chimed in George, "the wonderful, charming, inseparable, compassionate, fearless pair, Fred and George Weasley!"  
  
No one applauded.  
  
"Oh Bravo! Bravo!" said Angelina sarcastically.  
  
"Honestly! You two!" said Harry, "if you loved yourself any more Fred Angelina would be out!"  
  
"Thank you for the moral support Harry!" said Angelina.  
  
That's when Angelina spotted Hermione sitting for the most part alone picking at her plate. She motioned to the girls and they went over to her side pf the table leaving the guys to keep making fun of how much they loved themselves.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" said Angelina cheerfully as she sat down next to her. Alicia and Katie sat down with her too.  
  
"Hello Angelina, Alicia, Katie," said Hermione trying to sound cheerful and hopelessly failing.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Well with Valentine's Day around and I feel sort of, you know, left out," said Hermione plainly.  
  
"Ah! Hermione!" said Katie, "you are so above all this, you have no reason to feel left out sweetie! You have Harry and Ron!"  
  
"Yeah but they have their own plans this Valentine's Day," said Hermione looking at Harry flirting madly with Ginny.  
  
She turned back to the three girls looking at each other nervously.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! Nothing!" said Angelina quickly.  
  
"What makes you think they have plans?" asked Katie.  
  
A spot on the floor suddenly became very interesting to Hermione and she stared at it.  
  
"Well Harry has Ginny and Ron has.well.I don't know who Ron has, but I am sure he has someone," said Hermione. "Besides people won't think that I am spending the holiday with my friends if it is one friend and he's a boy! People will talk!"  
  
"And that's bad?" asked Alicia.  
  
Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Yes!" she said with alarm.  
  
"They couldn't possibly know that I like him?" she thought frantically to herself.  
  
"Besides," she stated matter-of-factly, "I have a reputation not to get mixed up in these sort of things."  
  
"Oh! Come on Hermione! This party it will be fun, you will have fun, and feel bad that you ever thought you wouldn't," said Katie, "Trust me!"  
  
"Fred and George said they have loads planned, I can't wait!" said Angelina.  
  
"I can hardly say I feel the same," said Hermione looking back down at her interesting spot on the floor.  
  
"Well! You're coming though, right?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Yeah, I have to or else they can't have the party, you heard what Fred said about Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, you will have fun, I promise," said Alicia and she looked at the others. "The bell's about to ring."  
  
And the bell rang.  
  
"See you later Hermione!" called Angelina as the three of them rushed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione got up and started walking out as well towards their first class, Herbology. Just as she walked out of the Great Hall she heard two sets of running feet coming up from behind her.  
  
"Hermione, weren't you going to wait for us?" asked Ron as they came up to her.  
  
"We've always walked to class together," said Harry.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" said Hermione. "I guess I'm just out of it today."  
  
"Well come on, let's go or we'll be late," said Harry.  
  
As they crossed the field to the greenhouses were Herbology was taught Ron and Harry had stopped talking about Quidditch and started talking about the Valentine's Day party.  
  
"So what kind of things do you reckon Fred and George have in store for us?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, they wouldn't tell us anything!" said Ron in disbelief. "Nothing at all!"  
  
"Do the girls know anything Hermione, did they tell you anything?" asked Harry, turning to her.  
  
"No," said Hermione truthfully, "they were just talking to me about how excited they were. They were wondering as well."  
  
"I heard that we are the only house having a party, none of the other houses thought of it," said Ron. "Fred and George must be real pleased with themselves."  
  
By this time they had reached greenhouse six with two minutes to spare. They went to an empty table and sat at it. All three of them were still talking about what they thought would happen at the party. But their happy discussion was cut short when the Slytherins entered the greenhouse. Among them was Draco Malfoy. He spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione and smiled wickedly. He brought his two goons Crabbe and Goyle and went to the table next to them, clearly they wanted to have a little fun.  
  
"So I hear that Gryffindor will be throwing a Valentine's Day party," said Draco, them he added sarcastically. "Sounds exciting!"  
  
"Yeah well your not invited!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh well actually that sounds good to me, who would want to be invited to a party just to sit their and watch Granger and Weasel kiss in the corner!" said Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughed deeply behind Draco.  
  
Hermione went deep red. And Ron's face turned the color of his hair. He turned his hand into a fist but before he could act Professor Sprout walked into the room.  
  
"Good Morning Class!" she said brightly.  
  
"Good Morning Professor Sprout," the class repeated in unison, all except Ron and Draco who were still glaring at each other.  
  
"Today we are going to learn about the Ovaculus plant, now can anyone tell me what, when the plant is boiled down to liquid, the plant is used for?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand, then a look of terror crossed her face, and she began to lower her hand. But too late, Professor Sprout had seen her.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger," said Professor Sprout.  
  
"The Ovaculus plant," Hermione started nervously, "is the main ingredient in a common love potion."  
  
When she ended her face went red and she looked down at the floor. She could just hear Draco whisper into Ron's ear, "I wonder how she knew that!" And she could also hear that Ron took a good swing with his arm and had hit Draco in the stomach.  
  
"Correct 10 points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Sprout.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly still not daring to look up from the floor.  
  
"Well today, in honor of tomorrow's holiday I thought I would assist Professor Snape in his lessons with you today," informed Professor Sprout.  
  
Everyone looked around. Had they just heard correctly, Snape was working with love potions. There must be a mistake.  
  
"Yes, in your next lesson of the day for both houses, you will be taking the juices from your lesson today and use it in your love potions," continued Professor Sprout.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all heard Draco snicker in their direction. Hermione groaned, Harry rolled his eyes to the back of his heard, and Ron let out a long depressed sigh.  
  
"Now every listen up and look up here," said Professor Sprout grabbing a plant that looked very much like a cross between a rose and a tulip. "You take the petals lightly in one hand and the stem firmly in the other and you twist your hands in opposite directions to squeeze out the juice. The juice will come out of the flowered part so when you have your beakers be sure to put it under the head of the flower."  
  
Ron unfortunately had heard none of the instructions. He was looking at Hermione. Her hair was tied back into a loose ponytail with wisps of hair that fell, framing her face. She looked very pretty.  
  
She started handing out the plants. Two to each table. When she handed the two plants to Harry he looked at Hermione with a look saying "I have no idea what I'm doing!" pasted clearly on it.  
  
"Oh! For Heaven's Sake!" she said and she grabbed a plant from Harry. She motioned for Ron to hold the beaker under the top of the plant. It was a disaster. Ron had no idea where to put the beaker, because of course he wasn't listening, so Hermione made a "tisk" sound with her tongue.  
  
"Honestly, you two!" she said as she attempted to take the beaker from Ron. As she did her hand fell on top of Ron's and they both started to blush furiously. But luckily only Harry was looking at them to notice. It seemed that a lot of people had not been paying attention and Ovaculus juice was spurting out everywhere. Yet in the end Hermione, Ron, and Harry were the first ones done. They had two beakers full of Ovaculus juice and when everyone else was finished they only had one.  
  
"This is really good," said Hermione as they were walking with their beakers from Herbology to Potions, "we will have an extra chance. Making love potions is very difficult and usually people do not succeed, now we have two chances!"  
  
Both Ron and Harry did not find this to be good news however. Both were nervous about being in Snape's class, and nothing even the thought of the Valentine's Day party could lift their spirits.  
  
As they entered the Potions classroom a musty smell meet them. It seemed that somebody from the previous class had done something terribly wrong with their potion.  
  
"Everybody, in!" Snape called to the class, "sit down in your Herbology groups quickly!"  
  
Soon everyone was settled.  
  
"Now," Snape started, "as you must know from your previous class, you will be making love potions today."  
  
As Snape said love a look crossed over his face that Neither Ron, Hermione, or Harry could determine whether it was boredom, depression, or utter disgust.  
  
"You all have your Ovaculus juices, don't you?" asked Snape and numerous people, including Hermione, held up their beakers.  
  
"Good," said Snape. "Now go to your lab tables and await your instructions."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went over to an empty table in the second row up to the left. There on the table was a cauldron and various colored potions in vials on a stand. Ron wondered which of these they would have to use.  
  
"Now," said Snape, "you will add your beaker of Ovaculus juice to the cauldron."  
  
Everyone did so.  
  
"Now look at the vials set up on your tables," droned Snape, "the red one who can tell me what this ingredient is called.  
  
Hermione picked up the red vial and examined it closely before raising her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," said Snape pointing at her.  
  
"Bat Blood," said Hermione, "it is used in some of the most common potions, but is very difficult to come across."  
  
"Yes," said Snape unhappily, "now as Miss Granger said it is hard to come across so I do not want anyone wasting any of it!"  
  
A mixture of people around the room said "Yes" or "Okay."  
  
"Now you will add that vial, quickly now and be sure to stand back away from the cauldron once you have poured it in, do not jump or you might break the vial and that will be a detention," said Snape.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry all certainly did feel like jumping for when Ron poured in the bat blood (being careful not to break the precious vial) there was a large cloud of red smoke that rose up from the cauldron. From the red cloud a gold dragon flew out of it swooping very close to the heads of Ron and Harry and disappeared only a few inches from Hermione's face.  
  
"Not very romantic," she murmured and Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
As Ron looked around the room he noticed that there were indeed some broken vials and some spilled potion. He saw Snape walking up and down the isles handing out detentions here and there.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom that will be detention for you," Snape passing by Neville and Dean's table, "and for you Mr. Thomas. And 5 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Ron let out an exasperated noise that sounded very much like a snort.  
  
"Always taking points away from Gryffindor, if that had been a Slytherin it would have just been a detention, if anything!" he complained.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" asked Professor Snape coming to their table.  
  
"No, Professor," said Ron, "Nothing at all, were fine!"  
  
"Well I see that you have managed to add you bat blood correctly," said Professor Snape grimly.  
  
Then he turned to the rest of the class.  
  
Now can anyone tell me what ingredient we put in next. When no one else raised their hands Hermione raised hers. Professor Snape turned around saw her, and then proceeded up to his desk at the front of the class.  
  
"I see no one knows," he said with a small glance toward Hermione who put her hand down. "The next ingredient is ground snake fang, every will see it on the table."  
  
Luckily they had Hermione because neither Ron nor Harry had any idea what ground snake fang looked like.  
  
"Honestly," said Hermione, "don't you two read."  
  
"Do Quidditch books count?" asked Harry.  
  
The comment was rewarded by a death stare from Hermione.  
  
"No of course not," said Hermione, "this was all in 'Potions to Remember,' I gave you two both a copy for Christmas, where are they?"  
  
"In my bookcase at home collecting dust," said Ron truthfully, earning himself a death stare from Hermione, even though Ron could see that it was quite less of a death stare than Harry's had been.  
  
They added their ground snake fang and their potion began to bubble. They looked around. It seemed that Mr. Malfoy had accidentally put death salts rather than ground snake fang. And Ron could just see Professor Snape give him another beaker of Ovaculus juice and add the bat blood and ground snake fang for him.  
  
"That is so unfair," said Hermione when Ron had pointed it out. "We would have given us detention."  
  
"You're right," said Ron, "and he would have probably taken points away from Gryffindor too!"  
  
"Next add Wolfsband," said Professor Snape, "quickly twenty minutes left before lunch."  
  
Hermione wound up doing the entire potion herself, even though Ron had handed her a few things from the table that she need and could reach from where she was standing.  
  
Soon, after twenty minutes hand gone by, they were walking out of the classroom with a large vial of love potion.  
  
"Can you believe the only successful love potion in the whole class," said Harry. "All thanks to Hermione of course!"  
  
"That's my girl!" said Ron putting his hand over Hermione's shoulders, which made both of them blush, and Harry tried to keep down his giggles. Then Harry too turned beat red when who should come along the hallway, but Ginny.  
  
"Hello Ron!" said Ginny who eyed Ron and Hermione curiously, "Hello Hermione! Hello Harry!"  
  
She said Harry's name very flirtatious.  
  
"Hello Ginny," he said back and was Ron mistaken or did Harry just bat his eyelashes?  
  
"So what are you three up to?" asked Ginny eyeing Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Just congratulating Hermione on making the only successful love potion in Potions class," said Ron proudly making Hermione blush.  
  
Ginny whispered so only Harry could hear, "That's not all the love that has been successful."  
  
Obviously Ron and Hermione had both heard.  
  
Ron nervously took his arm from around Hermione's shoulders and he turned very red, as did Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked upstairs. All the Gryffindors were talking about who they wanted to find out whether they liked them or not and other things like that. Ron and Hermione for the most part remained silent.  
  
When Hermione went up to the girls dormitory she opened the door to see Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and a couple other Gryffindor girls sitting talking and giggling.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We were just talking about the Valentine's Day party," said Lavender as Hermione walked toward her bed.  
  
"Well that seems to be all anybody is talking about, doesn't it," said Hermione and she went to her dresser and pulled out a long, plain, lilac nightgown. She slipped it over her head and then went over to her bed.  
  
"Oh! Come on Hermione!" said Ginny who was sitting on Lavender's bed, "come and chat with us."  
  
Hermione reluctantly went over and sat on Lavender's bed as well.  
  
"So as I was saying," said Parvati, "I hope that Dean will come to his senses and ask me out tomorrow at the party."  
  
"I heard from Neville that Seamus was talking about me last night when the boys were talking about their Valentine's Day plans!" squealed Lavender.  
  
"Well Harry has been awfully flirty with me so I am hoping he will carry it further," said Ginny dreamily, "I hope I am not giving off the wrong message."  
  
"Trust me Ginny!" said Hermione, "when it comes to you and Harry I don't think either one of you have the wrong message. You both like each other, it's as plain and obvious as that!"  
  
"You really think so?" asked Ginny, still with that dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, It's very evident whenever he looks at you he does this," said Hermione and she imitated Harry's eyes getting all big and glazed over. All the girls started to giggle.  
  
"Well, what about you Hermione," said Parvati, "who do you hope notices you at the party?"  
  
"No one really," said Hermione, but she could tell her face was turning pink.  
  
"Oh! Come on Hermione," said Ginny exasperated, "it is totally obvious you and my darling brother have a thing for each other!"  
  
"We do not!" said Hermione, defiantly, "we are just.friends."  
  
"Oh really," said Ginny, in that 'I've got you now!' tone of voice. "Then why was his arm around your shoulders while you were walking today."  
  
All the girls started to giggle, Hermione started to blush even more.  
  
"He was proud of me," said Hermione, "I made the only successful love potion in Professor Snape's class. This comment was reward with lots of giggles and kissing noises. "What?"  
  
"Could I possibly be that you made it so well because Ron was one of your lab partners?" asked Lavender, "I was sitting behind you in Herbology and Ron was sticking up for you when Malfoy came along."  
  
"We always stick up for each other!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, because you liked him always!" said Parvati.  
  
"Well Harry sticks up for me too!" said Hermione, "you don't think we like each other!"  
  
"Well has Harry ever belched slugs for you," asked Ginny with a wide grin that covered her whole face, "or been knocked off a giant chess piece of doom for you, or faced a giant spider for you!"  
  
Her list was continuing and with every new entry Hermione felt her ears get pinker and pinker.  
  
"Well," said Lavender when Ginny had finished, "it sounds like you both are madly in love with each other!"  
  
"We are not!" said Hermione and with that she got up from Lavender's bed walked over to her own slipped inside the covers, blew the candle out and drew the curtains around her bed. She heard the others do the same and soon the room was in complete darkness and when she was sure everyone was asleep and could not hear her she said quietly to herself, "I think."  
  
Meanwhile in the Boys Dorm.  
  
"So," said Dean, "I bet you 10 sickles that you kiss Lavender by the end of tomorrow evening."  
  
"I don't think he has the guts!" said Harry, "I'll take that bet!"  
  
"Hey! Give me some credit!" said Seamus.  
  
"Hey Ron! How 'bout you, you in on 'the Seamus bet'?" asked Dean shaking a top hat, labeled "The Seamus Bet," full of money at him.  
  
"No," said Ron, "its kind of mean, betting on love."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Ron," said Seamus, "so we won't be betting on you and Hermione then?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ron putting his right hand in a fist.  
  
"Just that we were going to be that you and Hermione end up as a couple before the party ends tomorrow night!" said Dean. "Who's up for the bet!"  
  
"I am!" said Neville, the first thing he had said to them since they came up from dinner. "I know for a fact they will get together."  
  
Neville dropped in the second hat, labeled "The Ron Bet", 20 sickles.  
  
"Wow! Neville! What makes you so confident?" asked Seamus, taking out his own money.  
  
"Just that I've heard Ron at night," said Neville turning pink, then he looked at Ron and said very seriously, "you got to keep your voice down when your dreamin' about Hermione, gets quite disgusting!"  
  
They burst out with laughter. Even Harry held his stomach because it ached from laughing so hard. He felt bad for Ron, he really did, but it was just too much!  
  
"I do not!" shouted Ron, then he turned to Harry, who was desperately trying to keep down his laugh, "tell them Harry. I don't dream about Hermione!"  
  
"I am sorry Ron, but I am not really good at lying!" said Harry truthfully and started laughing again with the others. "You are loud too, I agree with Neville. Keep it down will you!"  
  
Ron turned beat red and stormed off toward his bed. He was just about to close the hangings around his bed when he heard Seamus yell, "So I should put in 30 sickles for them snogging in the corner by the end!"  
  
Everyone started laughing as Seamus ducked a flying book that came from Ron's direction. Ron, with a loud swish, shut the hangings around his bed. He laid down furious and when he finally heard the other boys settle down and get into bed he blew out his candle.  
  
"I don't dream of Hermione," he thought furiously to himself.  
  
And as he drifted to sleep, he pictured Hermione, and then suddenly realized they were right. 


	2. The Valentine's Day

I do not own Harry Potter! I really, really wish I did but I don't they are  
J.K. Rowling's!  
Chapter 2  
The Valentine's Day  
  
Ron awoke to the sound of rustling clothes. He opened to see Harry struggling to get his Gryffindor shirt over his head. He spotted Ron and stopped what he was doing. He looked very odd in that position the shirt was messing up his hair even more than it was and the shirt was incredibly wrinkly. The shirt was on his face so that it made his nose look like it was turned up.  
  
"Harry." said Ron slowly; "you may want to unbutton your shirt before you put it on."  
  
"I know Ron!" said Harry, who seemed to be very frustrated. "Now will you stop playing Doctor Obvious and help he get this shirt off!"  
  
Ron went to help his friend. He tugged hard on the shirt and it eventually came off.  
  
"What were you doing?" asked Ron, after Harry had unbuttoned and put on his shirt.  
  
"The shirt got stuck!" said Harry.  
  
"Well I could see that," said Ron, "but why?"  
  
"I was trying to look my best!" said Harry, trying to smooth out his hair, and very much failing.  
  
"Well you were going about it all wrong!" said Ron, as Harry wrestled with a particularly stubborn spot of spiked hair.  
  
"Here," said Ron, reaching into his trunk.  
  
He came out with a sort of hair gel on the label it read, "Magical Mousse, Magical Hair Care that's always there!"  
  
"What's this?" asked Harry looking at the bottle.  
  
"Magical Mousse," said Ron, "it really helps with bed head!"  
  
Harry not needing to hear more put a large amount on his head and started working it in. After about 5 minutes the gel had dried and Harry looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow! This stuff is great!" said Harry, looking at his perfectly smooth, silky soft hair. "Could I have this?"  
  
"Yeah sure," said Ron tossing him the bottle. "I don't really need it."  
  
"Thanks!" said Harry, and then he looked at Ron. "Aren't you going to get a least a little dressed up today?"  
  
"No, not really" said Ron. "What's the point?"  
  
"The point is for your lady friend," said Harry giving Ron and nudge with his elbow that made Ron scowl.  
  
"Just cause she's my 'lady friend' doesn't mean I have to impress her!" said Ron. "Why should I?"  
  
"Well if you want her to like you back." started Harry.  
  
"What do you mean like me back!" bellowed Ron.  
  
"Oh! Come off it Ron! You can tell me," said Harry. "Do you really like Hermione or not?"  
  
"Well." Ron got very quiet, Harry just smiled.  
  
"I knew it!" said Harry grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Shhh! Keep it down!" hissed Ron. "I don't want the world to know."  
  
"Well the world will know tonight," said Harry still grinning.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Ron. "I am not going to tell her, it might ruin our friendship."  
  
"Oh! Love is all about taking chances. Now come on! I'll help you get ready!" said Harry; "we can eat breakfast up here."  
  
With a flick of his wand six buttered rolls and two glasses of juice appeared.  
  
After they gulped down their food Harry helped Ron. He washed his hair with some of Ginny's special fragrant shampoo and soap. Harry told him he should also use conditioner, so he used more of Ginny's bath items. Ron then put on his best shirt with Harry had magically made stain-free. He put on nice ironed black pants and his black robes, which looked very clean, thanks again to Harry.  
  
Finally when they were done Harry had to admit, Ron looked good!  
  
"Ready to go and face Hermione?" asked Harry, who looked pretty good himself, thanks to Ron's gel.  
  
"I think so," said Ron and they began down the stairs to their first class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke very early. Lavender was shaking her awake!  
  
"Hermione!" she was hissing, "Hermione Granger, get up this instant!"  
  
Hermione moaned and rolled over. Lavender got very irritated.  
  
"Parvati!" she groaned irritably. "I can't get her to move!"  
  
"Oh!" Parvati said putting her hands on her hips. "Hermione get up please."  
  
Hermione slowly sat up.  
  
"What?" she asked, getting very annoyed.  
  
"We are going to help you get ready for Ron," said Lavender.  
  
Just then all three of them heard the bathroom door creak. It was Ginny.  
  
"I can't find my Herbal Essence!" she said looking very upset. "Shampoo, Conditioner, or Body Wash. And it was my favorite scent too, Vanilla Splash!"  
  
"I have Rose Bush!" said Parvati, digging through her trunk and pulling out four bottles. Each labeled Shampoo, Conditioner, Body Wash, and Body Lotion.  
  
From there began the first salon experience Hermione had ever had. She was forced to take a shower and use the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Then she was told to put lotion on her arms, legs, and other various parts. When this was done, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all were looking through her closet. They took out her best school shirt and magically made it wrinkle free and spotless. After she put that on they took out a skirt, Hermione had never won a skirt in school before, just her dress robes so it felt very awkward when she walked out of the bathroom with a miniskirt on. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny however thought she looked gorgeous.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" said Lavender. "You should get dressed up more often!"  
  
Then they took her robes and did the same thing to it that they had done with her shirt. Then Lavender took out a small trunk from under her bed, opened it and started digging around inside. When she emerged she was holding a pair of pitch black, high-heel sandals that looked very grown-up. On front little lines of leather curved together and in the middle made the shape of a crescent moon.  
  
"Try them on Hermione, try them on!" Ginny was saying.  
  
Hermione took them from Lavender and she tried them on. They actually felt very comfortable. She admired her feet and showed them to everyone else.  
  
"Very pretty Hermione," said Parvati.  
  
"Now your hair," said Ginny.  
  
"My hair," said Hermione and she took a few strands of her damp hair in her hands, "what's wrong with my hair, all that needs to be done with it is to dry it."  
  
"No," said Lavender, "we get to do your hair today."  
  
They said a couple of spells and they made Hermione close her eyes. They were walking her in front of the mirror, she could tell. Then they all yelled at the same time, "Open your eyes!"  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes she couldn't help but smile. They had not only dried her hair. They had also straightened her hair and curled a few strands of hair by her face. She looked very different.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" cooed Ginny, "you look beautiful."  
  
"You really think so?" asked Hermione still grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny happily, "Ron won't be able to take his eyes off you."  
  
Hermione blushed and everyone crowded around her.  
  
"You do like him, don't you," said Lavender and Hermione looked in her eyes for any trace of name calling or teasing. But she looked dead serious, they all did.  
  
"Um." started Hermione, and they all seemed to take one step even closer. "Yes, yes alright! I like him!"  
  
"We knew it!" said Parvati, patting Lavender and Ginny on the back. "That's why we did this!"  
  
Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all did themselves up quickly and they still looked very, very nice.  
  
"Well come on then its time for breakfast," said Lavender, "let's go!"  
  
They went to the Great Hall and much to Hermione's disappointment Ron had not showed up. And when Hermione saw the look on Ginny's face, it seemed that Harry hadn't either. Then the small bell rang and it was time for class. Her first class of the day was Artithmancy. A class sadly without Ron. To Hermione's amazement she got a lot of compliments from people saying how nice she looked. Neville even stopped her in the hall to say that she looked very pretty today. She thanked him and then was set on going to her next class. Transfiguration. A class with Ron. She was the first one there and so she took her usual seat in the middle of Ron and Harry. She was taking out her quill, ink, and parchment and had just began to hover over the paper writing the notes on the board when she heard Ron's voice as he entered the classroom.  
  
"So as I was saying," he said coming down the isles on seats only a few away from his own next to Hermione, "I think that the Cannons have a shot.at.the.world."  
  
His sentence trailed off. He had spotted Hermione. Harry saw him take a huge gulp and looked to see what he saw. That's when he spotted Hermione as well. Her straight hair glistened in the nearby candlelight and when she looked and smiled her shrunken teeth glinted as she smiled.  
  
"Hello Ron!" she said clearly and brightly, "Hi Harry!"  
  
"Hello," said Harry. Hermione turned to move her books to make room for them. Harry looked over and saw that Ron has his mouth open. Harry looked over at him strangely and took his hand and pushed his jaw back into place. Hermione turned to look at them.  
  
"I.um.Hello," he said stammering over every word.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione, "Ron are your all right, you look all red, did something happen? Is that why you weren't at breakfast?" She looked really nervous.  
  
"No," said Harry quickly, speaking for Ron. "We just ran all the way here."  
  
"You can all take your seats," commanded a voice coming from the front of the classroom.  
  
Everyone took their seats. Ron sat on the seat to the very left, Hermione sat in the middle, and Harry sat to the very right.  
  
"Now, today in light of the holiday," started Professor McGonagall. "We will be turning sticks into flowers."  
  
Ron blushed he knew what Hermione's favorite flowers were, she loved roses, she loved everything about them, except the thorns.  
  
Hermione blushed as well, she knew Ron's favorite flowers were daisies, he told her so when Hogwarts was being decorated for Spring and the Great Hall was covered in Daisies.  
  
"Now," continued Professor McGonagall, "there are different spells for each type of flower. All you have to do is choose what type of flower you would like to make and then tap the stick like so!"  
  
She went over to a large stick tapped it three times and then said in a loud clear voice, "Bloomious Orchid."  
  
And the stick shriveled up and then there was a burst of sparks and there on the desk laid an orchid.  
  
"Now you try," she said and smiled as everyone took their wands out.  
  
On the tables in every place a student was sitting an old ugly stick appeared.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, she wanted to impress Ron.  
  
"Bloomious Daisy!" she said and the stick shriveled up and bursts of sparks rose up and there on the desk was a daisy.  
  
Ron felt the same way.  
  
"Bloomious Rose," said Ron and the same thing happened to his stick, though a red rose appeared not a daisy.  
  
Ron raised his hand, he remembered during Christmas that Hermione had once told him that the most beautiful kind of roses were white ones.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Say you want to make a flower that can come in more than one color?" asked Ron, "like this rose, it could be pink or even yellow."  
  
"An excellent question, Mr. Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor!" commented Professor McGonagall. "Everyone! Ron made an excellent point. What if you want a variety in your color?"  
  
A little bit of whispering in agreement was heard around the room, it seemed that Ron was not the only one that wanted to know this.  
  
"All you have you do, when you are conjuring the flower is say this," she said and she walked over to her orchid, "Bloomious Rose Pink."  
  
Instantly in place of the orchid was a pink rose.  
  
"And there you are," said Professor McGonagall with a smile.  
  
Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"This is for Hermione," he thought.  
  
"Bloomious Rose White!" he said and the red in the rose started to fade away and quickly the rose was left white.  
  
Hermione let out a very quiet gasp. But Ron heard it.  
  
Hermione was amazed. Ron had remembered. She didn't even think that he had heard her when she told him about white roses. She remembered their conversation well. They were walking in the gardens on the last day of their 4th year when Harry was busy elsewhere.  
  
"Ron are you alright you have been so, quiet, after what happened with Cedric I can understand, but, is something else wrong?" she had asked.  
  
"Don't be silly Hermione," said Ron softly, not looking her in the eyes. "I'm fine!"  
  
"OOHH!" said Hermione and she ran over to an edge by the castle where a bush of white roses grew. Ron followed slowly behind.  
  
"How beautiful," said Hermione. "White roses are the best kind of roses."  
  
Ron just looked at them. Quiet. Hermione thought he was ignoring her, or just not listening, but she continued.  
  
"White roses are very important to me," said Hermione.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione knew he wasn't listening for he was drawing things in the dirt with a small stick.  
  
"White roses were the type of flowers that I shot out of my wand when I was in Olivander's before our first year. It's always kind of symbolized me in the magic world; it was the first kind of magic I performed. It also is."  
  
Hermione grew quiet.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Right after I met you, after I walked away from your car my wand kind of went haywire and white roses sputtered out of it," Hermione said.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Ron his eyes still fixed on the dirt below. Hermione rolled her eyes, but it was nice to tell someone about this whether he was listening or not.  
  
"Then again white roses out of my wand when Professor McGonagall gave me my Time Turner, and she said something interesting."  
  
She paused but Ron didn't say anything so she sighed and said, "she said it looks like white roses come out of your wand every time you really want something and you get it and when your really happy."  
  
After she said this Seamus was in sight so she fell silent, she knew Ron hadn't been listening to a word she said.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were disrupted when Professor McGonagall began to speak again.  
  
"And before you go," she said, "Gryffindors, remember if even one person from Gryffindor is left out of that party, it is off!"  
  
With that all the students got up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"So Harry?" asked Hermione to get her mind off Ron, "What kind of flower did you make?"  
  
"A red carnation," said Harry, "it's a girls favorite that I know."  
  
He blushed wildly.  
  
They made their way to lunch and sat and talked. That's when Fred and Angelina walked in hand in hand. And then George and Alicia hand in hand; they had been an item since last night.  
  
"Hello all!" said Fred, "Wow Hermione!"  
  
He had seen her.  
  
"You look nice!" said Fred, then he turned toward Angelina, "Angelina you had better watch out, I don't mind going out with someone two years younger you know!"  
  
Angelina eyed him angrily, but only in play.  
  
"So everyone excited for the party tonight," said George.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, "I can't wait!"  
  
"Well if anyone can sneak a little bit of food up to the tower we would be most grateful," said Fred, "we already did a great deal of negotiating with the house elves and they agreed to make food, and we have lots of candy from Honeydukes too, thanks to Ron!"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know what you needed it for," laughed Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "You asked me to take all my money and give it to you guys! I think not!"  
  
Ginny walked in and Harry smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night at dinner the Gryffindor table was gushing with juicy rumors about the party.  
  
"I heard that they are going to make all the guys choose a girl to dance with," said Neville, then his eyes grew large with horror. "Oh God! I can't dance!"  
  
"That's nothing!" said Parvati. "I heard that we are all going to have to say who we like, in front of everybody!"  
  
She and Lavender burst out into giggles and everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"All I know," said Ginny, "is that is probably going to be loads of fun."  
  
She was eyeing Harry when she said this and when his eyes met hers she felt her ears go red.  
  
"Well Ron what do know?" asked Dean, "you gotta know something! Fred and George are your brothers for crying out loud!"  
  
"Well actually they haven't told me anything," said Ron, "Lee is their best friend and he only knows a little and he certainly isn't telling anybody!"  
  
Hermione looked over and saw Fred, George, and Lee talking quietly on the left side of the table.  
  
"I wonder what their up to," Hermione murmured to herself, but obviously everyone else heard her.  
  
"I have no idea," answered Ron, "They love doing this to people, all the suspense. Making them wonder what their up to. Making people pester them, trying to get them to tell them stuff. It one of their favorite pastimes."  
  
"Still, it would be nice to know what their talking about over their," said Lavender. "I just can't wait!"  
  
Dean and Seamus both looked over at a big clock that was set up in the Great Hall, there was twenty minutes left until the feast was over.  
  
"Only twenty minutes left," said Dean turning back to face the table.  
  
"Still will seem like forever," said Seamus who was stuffing his mouth full of chicken.  
  
"I don't know, if we have to dance I can wait!" said Neville lifting a spoonful of pudding to his mouth.  
  
"Fred and George certainly are proud of themselves," said Angelina walking over to them and sitting down beside Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny, "have they told you anything!"  
  
"As if!" said Alicia, "they wouldn't tell Lee most of the things they were doing."  
  
"Probably dancing!" cried Neville in despair and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh! Neville!" said Parvati exasperated. "Stop complaining. I am sure you will live through the night!"  
  
Neville looked own at his plate and concentrated very hard on a piece of treacle fudge. Ron smiled.  
  
"Yay!" he thought to himself, "I'm not the only one that's nervous!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped his fork on his glass. The sound echoed through the Great Hall and everyone grew silent.  
  
"Love is in the air!" he began.  
  
Ron's eyes darted automatically sideways to Hermione who met his gaze; they both quickly looked down at their plates and then back up at Dumbledore.  
  
"And now the feast is drawing to an end," he announced, "and at this time the Gryffindors can leave and go quietly to their common rooms."  
  
The whole Gryffindor table burst into yells and excited cries and all jumped up from the table and ran for the great double doors all at once. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked over at the other tables as they were walking. The Ravenclaws still looked like they were having a very good time, just talking to each other at their table. The Hufflepuffs were all looking at them like they were torn between wanting to go and wanting to stay right where they were. Yet the Slytherin table was all glaring at them like they were going to try and fry them with fire that was going to shoot out of their eyes. Soon all the Gryffindors were packed into the hallway all slowly making their way toward the Gryffindor common room. They finally reached the portrait hole and Lila Dlornan, head Gryffindor girl, stepped forward.  
  
"Unicorn hoofs," she said and the Fat Lady opened the portrait hole and gasped to see all the Gryffindor students trying to get through the portrait hole all at once.  
  
"I can't wait!" said Ron as the line of Gryffindors tried to get in.  
  
Once every Gryffindor from 1st through 7th year was inside everyone saw that the room looked no different than usual, at all! There wasn't even any food laid out! There were looks and sighs of disappointment that was flooding through the room. That's when Fred and George stepped onto two chairs.  
  
"Now everyone don't look so glum!" cried George cupping his hands around his mouth.  
  
"Everyone will go back to their rooms and get themselves all ready and dressed up for the party!" said Fred, winking at Angelina.  
  
"As Fred, Lee, and myself all set everything up!" added George.  
  
Everyone's spirits were lifted and smiles were growing through out the room.  
  
"You see everyone!" said Fred, "there's no need to fear, Fred and George Weasley are here!"  
  
Everyone groaned and laughed as they made their way up to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, do you think I should wear my new dress robes," asked Ron pulling his new shiny, dark blue dress robes.  
  
"Sure," said Harry taking a quick glance in Ron's direction as he turned to his own trunk. "I'm wearing mine."  
  
He pulled out his green dress robes he had worn last year, "They still fit!"  
  
"I'm really gonna try and look really nice tonight for," started Ron but lowered his voice as Dean, Neville, and Seamus walked in, "for.you know."  
  
Harry nodded and walked toward the shower rooms. He grabbed his towel and motioned for Ron to come too. Ron came over to Harry's bed and Harry took out the Herbal Essence "Vanilla Splash" shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.  
  
"This isn't really the kind of manly thing we want the others," he paused and tilted his head toward Dean and Seamus who were both trying desperately to magic their clothes neat, "to know about," he finished.  
  
"You got that right! Let's go!" said Ron and they went into the double shower room.  
  
On one side of the room there was a long mirror that hung above the sink and then a separate door that lead to the toilets, then where was the shower at the end of the room. The other side looked exactly identical. It was very nice, but it would do. Between the two showers there was a high stool that was just in reach for both people in the showers. Both Harry and Ron got into the showers and put the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the stool and took turns using the products.  
  
When Ron stepped out, Harry was still in the shower. And from what Ron could hear, Harry was definitely out of tune singing the Rubber Ducky Song!  
  
Ron went over to his clothes, which was lying on the floor in a heap. He took each article of clothing and magically ironed them to make them look neat, put them on, and then went over to the mirror over the sink. He put a comb through his wet, tangled hair.  
  
Just then Harry stepped out of the shower, Ron however did not notice because he was in mortal combat with a particularly tough knot. Harry did what Ron had with his clothes and then took Ron's Magical Mousse to try and tame his hair.  
  
Ron walked over to Harry, he was brushing his teeth.  
  
"So, you fancy Ginny?" asked Ron kinda uneasy, with his toothbrush still in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, who had managed to give himself a decent part in his hair, "I reckon I do."  
  
"Well," started Ron leaning over Harry's sink and spitting out the toothpaste foam, "I just wanted you to know you have my full blessings, my sister is pretty lucky!"  
  
"Thanks mate!" said Harry, grinning from ear to ear, "now!"  
  
He put everything down onto the sink "lets go and finish getting ready to impress our girls!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione panicked.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny walking into the dorm, "you look very pale!"  
  
"I can't do it!" said Hermione, very tempted to bite her nails. "I can't impress him! I just know it!"  
  
"Oh! Hermione!" said Lavender coming out from the open bathroom. "You will look fine when we are through with you."  
  
"Again!" said Hermione, her heart lifting. "You guys will help me!"  
  
"Of course," said Parvati who had just come out from blow-drying her hair with 'Wicked Fast Dry' hairdryer. She was smiling so wide that Hermione thought her face would rip.  
  
"Come on then we only have 2 hours until Fred and George call us all down," said Ginny, then she turned to Lavender. "You still have your Herbal Essence."  
  
"Yep," said Lavender.  
  
"Okay then," said Parvati. "Lets get at it!"  
  
They took Hermione in the bathroom for the second salon treatment she had ever received in her life. They shampooed her hair and conditionder her hair. They even put special hair treatment that would make her hair VERY soft and silky. They then had her wash her body with the body wash. Then as Ginny was brushing Hermione hair getting ready for a hairdo spell Lavender and Parvati went to make adjustments to her new lilac dress robes.  
  
"What are they going to do?" asked Hermione nervously as Ginny softly brushed her hair.  
  
"Not much," said Ginny. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything too drastic and I helped make the design for the spell."  
  
"What if they don't follow the spell you made?" asked Hermione.  
  
"They have to, it would take five hours for the spell to work if they used a different one," said Ginny with confidence.  
  
"Hermione! Ginny! Come out the robes are done!" said Lavender so happily you would have believed that Seamus had already kissed her!  
  
"Alright close your eyes," said Ginny  
  
She put her hands over Hermione eyes and walked her out of the bathroom. When Ginny took her hands away all she saw was Lavender and Parvati standing in front of her bed with the curtains drawn closely shut.  
  
"Are you Ready?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Yes Already!" said Hermione anxiously.  
  
Lavender drew the curtains and Hermione stared. Her dress robes were now an elegant gown. The long sleeves were made even longer and made out of some see through material that was soft to the touch. The dress itself was made longer and it would now weep the floor were she walked. The neckline was now lower and there was a beautiful, very thin, belt of silver butterflies going across the stomach. The design on the dress was also different. Rather than it being an engraved with little flowers, it was now just plain with little lilacs at the hem of the dress. When Hermione picked up the back she realized what Ginny meant by not too drastic. The back would go down to almost the end of her back.  
  
"At little much on the back," said Hermione.  
  
"We can fix that," said Ginny who had obviously been expecting this and with a flick of her wand the back was brought up so it would go to the middle of her back. Yet Ginny could see this still bothered Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" she said putting away her wand. "You have to live a little."  
  
Hermione went into the bathroom and tried on her dress. The dress fit perfect, like a dream.  
  
"And it does indeed," Hermione thought and blushed, "compliment my curves."  
  
She did indeed look much older in this dress and she liked it. When she walked back into the room she was meant with a chorus of "wows" and gasps.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ginny and her mouth flopped open like a fish, "Hermione!"  
  
Ginny was at a loss for words. Ginny, at a loss of words!  
  
"Wow!" thought Hermione. "I must look good!"  
  
"Hermione!" said Lavender and she sounded angry, Hermione turned to her.  
  
"What Lavender?" she asked almost hurt.  
  
"Now Seamus will never kiss me!" she said and started laughing.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Now for your hair!" said Parvati. "And make-up!"  
  
Hermione cringed. She had never worn make-up before.  
  
"Close your eyes!" said Ginny and Hermione obeyed.  
  
It seemed like forever, Hermione was lost in her own thoughts but they were drowned out by a course of spells and tingling feelings that she had.  
  
"OH MY GOD HERMIONE!" said a voice that sounded like.Harry's!  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry in the doorway holding.Ginny's Herbal Essence products!  
  
"Harry!" screamed Parvati and made an attempt for the door but tripped.  
  
Lavender tried to help Parvati up but tripped as well.  
  
At the same time Ginny screamed and threw herself onto Hermione's bed for she only had on her bra and a skirt.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" stumbled Harry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Its just Ginny will probably be wanting these back."  
  
Ginny popped her head out from the curtains from around Hermione's bed.  
  
"Here," said Harry, holding them out to her.  
  
Ginny blushing furiously, ran at Harry (still in her bra and skirt) grabbed the products from his hands and said a very rushed "Thank You!" and slammed the door. When the three-second fiasco had ended Hermione saw Ginny had on her hand on her heart panting, her chest moving heavily up and down with her back to the door.  
  
"Oh my god, he might tell Ron!" said Hermione worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry," said Ginny smiling and she yelled through the door. "HARRY IF YOU TELL RON ANYTHING I WILL TELL THE WHOLE OF GRYFFINDOR THAT YOU SAW ME IN MY BRA! AND TRUST ME! RON, FRED, AND GEORGE WILL NOT BE HAPPY!"  
  
"That will take care of everything!" said Ginny and then they heard a yell.  
  
"RON I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" screamed Harry in an incredibly girly shriek and there was a sound of rushing feet and then they heard another yell.  
  
"RIGHT! YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND GET INTAMATE WITH MY SISTER! GO ON SOME SORT OF SEX CRAZE!" bellowed Ron at the top of his lungs.  
  
"RON NO!" said Harry, still in that very girly shriek and the rush of feet could still be heard, the chase was still on, "I SWEAR! I JUST WALKED IN YOU TOLD ME TO GIVE THEM BACK!"  
  
"BUT DID I TELL YOU TO STARE AT MY SISTER.NO!" said Ron and the rest of his angry screams were drowned out by the sounds of footsteps going upstairs.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati all exchanged glances and burst out laughing! By the time they were done, Ginny was on the floor, Lavender and Parvati were holding on to each other for support and it was all Hermione could do to do the same.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender breathed between giggles and laughs. "Look at your hair before it's ruined."  
  
After that she started laughing uncontrollably again.  
  
"Oh my!" said Ginny wiping a tear from her face, and they all heard a pig noise come out from Ginny, "please, don't tell, I snort when I laughed really hard!"  
  
They all promised but burst out laughing again. After they had all composed themselves again and they had redone Hermione's hair and make-up spells. Hermione looked at herself. She looked like one of those princesses in muggle fairy tales.  
  
"Wow!" breathed Lavender, "forget kissing, Seamus won't even look at me!"  
  
"I doubt it," said Hermione still looking at herself and spinning around like she had seen in old muggle films.  
  
"Oh dear!" said Parvati, "only thirty minutes left!"  
  
With that the three other girls got themselves ready. Hermione offered to help but they would let her do anything in her new dress.  
  
"Wow!" thought Hermione. "Tonight will be a night to remember!" 


	3. The Valentine's Day Party

I do not own Harry Potter! I really, really wish I did but I don't they are  
J.K. Rowling's!  
Chapter 3  
The Valentine's Day Party  
  
"Everybody, its time!" said Fred and George, "Everyone can come down!"  
  
Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all heard a mad rush for the stairs. Hermione and Ginny started to go but Lavender put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Don't go out there now!" said Lavender!  
  
"Why not? I want to go to the party if you all went through this much trouble to get me ready for it!" said Hermione.  
  
"There are four good reasons why you should stay up here for about five more minutes," said Parvati, "One if you go out there everyone will trample on your dress. Two it is very stylish to be fashionably late. Three if you go now you will not stand out as much in your gorgeous gown, if Ron can even find you in that mess. And four you want to make him wonder where you are, it's all about presence."  
  
"Fine!" said Hermione and she sat on her bed.  
  
"Hermione," said Ginny and she sat down next to her as Lavender and Parvati went up to the talking mirror to put on their make-up. Hermione could hear the mirror say, "You two look beautiful tonight, I am sure those boys will be all over you!"  
  
"Yes, Ginny," said Hermione now looking at her.  
  
"I wanted you to have this, I wanted to give it to you during Christmas, but it didn't feel like the right time, it does now," said Ginny and she reached for a bag.  
  
When she pulled back up in her hand she held a beautiful necklace. It was on a thin gold chain and in the middle was a diamond butterfly.  
  
"Ohhh!" said Hermione, "it's so beautiful."  
  
Ginny motioned for her to turn around. Ginny clasped the necklace and Hermione turned around once more to see her friend.  
  
"Ginny this is wonderful!" said Hermione and she hugged Ginny.  
  
"Come on!" said Parvati, "Lets go!"  
  
They walked slowly down the stairs. Hermione's dress dragged behind her. As she walked by the balcony she took a quick peak over and saw Ron sitting next to Harry, he had saved a seat next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was getting nervous. Where was Hermione? Fred and George were going to start the party any minute now! They had gotten all the decorations and food up, where could she be? He kept looking at Harry who was nodding his head reassuringly. He heard a creak from the stairs and he turned to look.there was Hermione.  
  
"Oh my god," said Ron, only Harry heard.  
  
There stood Hermione. Her hair was wavy and was down to her back. Her face looked like that of an angel. Her dress made her look even more beautiful than ever. It was perfect, just like everything about her. Behind her were Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender.  
  
"Sorry we're late," said Parvati.  
  
"That's okay!" said Dean who pulled up a seat for her next to him.  
  
"Here Lavender," said Seamus and he gave her his seat and he stood next to her.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry, eyeing Ron. He still had a very large bruise from the bra incident on his left shoulder and his right shin. "Here."  
  
He gave Ginny his seat and sat next to her. Hermione then looked at Ron.  
  
"Here, Hermione," said Ron and she sat down in the place next to him.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione, eyeing him, "you look really nice tonight!"  
  
Ron's heart jumped!  
  
"Yes," thought Ron, "I will forever pray to the Herbal Essence God!"  
  
"Thanks," said Ron, much more calm and collected than his thoughts, "you look really beautiful, I mean pretty."  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione smiling.  
  
"I hope I'm not blushing," thought Hermione.  
  
"Everyone," said George standing up on a chair. "Thank you all for attending!"  
  
"We are so honored that you all have decided to join us!" said Fred standing up of the chair next to him.  
  
"Now everyone!" said George, "The first game we are going to play is called, "Musical Boys!"  
  
Most of the boys looked really happy.  
  
"This is played a lot like the muggle game musical chairs. But instead of sitting on chairs, when the music stops you sit on the boys lap closest to you." Explained Fred smiling.  
  
"Now one person will have to sit this out, there is an even number of boys and girls and we can't have that, we need more girls, so a boy will have to sit out and do the music," said George.  
  
"I will," said a small first year boy that looked like if anyone sat on his lap he would be squashed!  
  
"Alright!" said Fred, "all you have to do is point your wand at that box and say, 'songus pausio' and to start the music up again you have to say 'songus playus'."  
  
"Okay," said the first year.  
  
"Alright everyone up," said George.  
  
Everyone stood up.  
  
"Cleario" said George in a loud voice and all the couches and tables were pushed to one side of the room.  
  
"Now place the chairs in a circle gentlemen," said Fred.  
  
When this was done Fred said, "Alright all men find a seat."  
  
They all did, including Fred and George.  
  
"Now ladies," said George loudly so he could be heard over the giggles. "Make a circle on the inside of our circle."  
  
They did so.  
  
"Start the music and pause it whenever you feel like it, but don't wait too long!" said George.  
  
The music started. Hermione started walking around inside the circle of boys. Her heart thumped. Who would she have to sit on? She was in front of Ginny and in back of Lavender who a giggling constantly, Hermione looked back at Ginny who rolled her eyes. Then Hermione's heart stopped because the music had stopped, she quickly took the first seat, and she didn't even know whom it was.  
  
"Well hello Hermione," said Fred smiling, and Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"Hello," she said and she looked around.  
  
She saw a first year girl with nowhere to go.  
  
"Sorry, love, you're out!" said George who had Ginny sitting on his lap, which wasn't so bad considering they were family, when Ginny was little she probably sat on every one of the Weasley boy's laps.  
  
"Start the music," said Fred and the music began again. Hermione got off Fred and started walking around again. She looked for Ron and when she found him he was blushing.  
  
The music stopped again and she found herself sitting on Neville's lap.  
  
"Hello Neville," she said pleasantly.  
  
"Hello," said Neville.  
  
The music started and stopped once more and she found herself blushing frantically and hoping the music would stop right now! She was sitting on Harry's lap! She put her head in her hands. When she looked up she saw Ron right next to her blushing, looking at her, when their eyes met he quickly looked away. Hermione was shocked to see that it was Lavender sitting on Ron's lap. She looked at Hermione and mouthed, "I'm sorry," to her. Hermione mouthed back it was okay and the music started up again. This time it was longer than usual, Hermione had made almost a full circle. She walked a little ways more and the music stopped and she plopped in the seat right in front of her. She was smiling at Ginny who was sitting on Harry's lap and then she remembered who sat next to Harry. She turned around and looked Ron right in the face.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," said Ron with a wannabe calm grin on his face.  
  
"This is fantastic," thought Ron, "she's sitting on me!"  
  
"On my gosh!" thought Hermione, "I'm sitting on Ron!"  
  
The game lasted another twenty minutes and she got off Ron, whose lap she had been sitting on last. Hermione had counted the number of times she ended up with Ron. 6, if not 7.  
  
"Well everyone," said Fred standing up, "I think it's been enough of that game."  
  
"Now the next game!" said George standing up. "This game is called 'Kissing at the finish line!'"  
  
Again the boys looked very pleased.  
  
"Yet this time it's the boys in control," said Fred, "the boys will race to the finish line and there will be their partner waiting for them and the first one to give their girl a kiss wins the race!"  
  
"How will we decided partners?" asked a sixth year girl.  
  
"Ah! The last person that you sat with in our previous game," said Fred, eyeing Angelina who he had last sat with.  
  
"What about the people who were out?" asked the first year boy that had done the music.  
  
"Then you may choose among yourselves," said George casually.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron. She couldn't tell whether he was smiling or was disgusted, his face was unreadable.  
  
"Boys line up over here," said George, showing them a line he and put down.  
  
"And Girls over here," said Fred, making a line on the other side of the room, a good hundred feet away.  
  
When everyone was lined up even with their partners Fred said, "Alright! Who can we trust not to cheat and say 'on your marks get set go."  
  
"You can trust me!" said a voice coming through the portrait hole.  
  
It was Charlie Weasley. He had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year.  
  
"Okay Charlie ol' pal!" said Fred, "sit right there."  
  
Charlie took a seat that faced looked down the center of the racing field.  
  
"Ready," said Charlie, "Set.GO!"  
  
Ron speed out, but with really nothing to worry, he was the fastest boy in Gryffindor, but his brothers were catching up, he put on a last burst of speed and reached Hermione and gave her a peak on the cheek.  
  
"And Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger win!" Charlie announced, Ron beamed and Hermione smiled at the floor. Both Ron and Hermione looked over when the heard a noise.  
  
Fred and Angelina were snogging and Angelina had moved backward into a table.  
  
"Fred!" said Charlie, Fred looked up.  
  
"Sorry!" he said and gave Angelina one last smooch before announcing the next game.  
  
"The next game is," Fred started and then paused for dramatic effect, "the old fashion game of Truth or Dare!"  
  
There was applause and many giggles and Charlie stood up, "well I'm off, I just came to see everything was okay, good-bye now!"  
  
"Good-bye!" all the Gryffindors said in unison.  
  
"Now everyone sit in a circle, come on now!" said George.  
  
When everyone was in a circle Fred said, "Alright, I'll start. Angelina truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" said Angelina.  
  
"I dare you to hop on one foot around the entire circle saying 'I love Fredrick Weasley!"  
  
Angelina smiled got up and started.  
  
"I love Fredrick Weasley! I love Fredrick Weasley! I love Fredrick Weasley!" she was saying as she hopped around the circle. When she finally sat down she was red in the face.  
  
"Now," she said, "who next ah! Ginny truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," said Ginny.  
  
"Hummm.Oh! What is your deepest secret?" asked Angelina.  
  
Ginny blushed and said, "I like Harry!"  
  
There was a burst of giggles and Harry, who was sitting across from her, looked down at the floor.  
  
"Okay, Parvati, Truth or Dare," said Ginny.  
  
"Dare!" said Parvati and she and Lavender giggled.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to kiss Dean on the lips!" said Ginny and she started laughing.  
  
Parvati got up, walked over to Dean and planted a large kiss right on his lips! Dean looked absolutely delighted and Parvati smiled ear to ear.  
  
"Okay, Lavender," said Parvati, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" said Lavender.  
  
"I dare you to go and sit on Seamus's lap until the next person's turn is over," said Parvati.  
  
Lavender got up and walked over to a beaming Seamus and sat on his lap and said, "Okay.um.Harry. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," said Harry.  
  
"Okay," said Lavender, "do you like Ginny back?"  
  
Ginny held her breath, she wasn't sure whether Ron was joking or not about what he said in the hallway earlier, about him telling Ron that he liked her.  
  
"Yes," said Harry quickly and there were lots of kissy noises coming from all around the room.  
  
"Oh! Stop it!" said Hermione, getting very irritated.  
  
"Okay then Hermione," said Harry, "Truth or Dare."  
  
Hermione cursed herself for bringing attention to herself.  
  
"Truth," said Hermione, she had heard rumors about Harry's dares and she did not want to be victim to any of them.  
  
"What were you thinking about when you were petrified?" asked Harry, "or could you think at all?"  
  
"I could to think," said Hermione, "and I was very worried that you and Ron would not solve the mystery, even with the hints I gave you. I was also worried that you two might get hurt."  
  
This was true, but she wasn't telling all of it. She was worried that they might get hurt. But she had also been thinking of how her life could not go on if Ron got hurt or worse, died! How she would have never survived without him. She was thinking of him.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, "Ron, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Ron went red.  
  
"I love the way she says my name," he thought.  
  
"Truth," he said.  
  
Hermione asked the question that had been bothering her since second year.  
  
"Why did you go after the spiders for me?" she asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to get whoever petrified you," said Ron, "I wanted to get them back for hurting you, you are my best friend!"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
Ron wasn't being entirely accurate. Everything he had said up to you are my best friend was true. What he wanted to say was, 'I love you.'  
  
The game went on for a while until the clock-ticked eleven o'clock.  
  
"Alright," said Fred, "now it is time for the ultimate Valentine's Day game!"  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"This game has to do with this," said George and it was just then that everyone noticed a large shape under a maroon piece of cloth.  
  
George removed the cloth and there was a very, very large pitcher of Love Potion. There were lots of gasps.  
  
"Now this is how the game will be played," said Fred, "everyone knows the effects of the love potion. It makes you kiss the person you truly deep down you love."  
  
Many people were nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"Now what will happen, when your name is picked out of this hat," said George picking up a large dirty hat, "you will come up to me and Fred, and you will be blind folded and we will give you a small amount of the potion and then we will turn you around and have you look at everyone in the common room, then you will probably know what happens next."  
  
There were many giggles and people nodding ready to start.  
  
"And don't worry, if someone kisses you that doesn't mean you've lost your turn," said Fred, "and if you like somebody in another house tell us so."  
  
"Alright, lets see here," said George reaching his hand inside the hat he pulled out a slip of parchment, "Lavender Brown!"  
  
Lavender went pink and went up to the twins. They blindfolded her and they gave her the drink. She coughed a little and then said, "Ready."  
  
They removed the blindfold and then turned her around. Lavender's eyes immediately went big and she ran toward.Dean!  
  
Dean's eyes went huge with excitement as Lavender threw herself into his arms and planted a large kiss on the lips. Parvati's mouth dropped.  
  
"Lavender!" she cried and Lavender finally looked up from her embrace. "Sorry Parvati!"  
  
"Dean, now you have a choice," said Fred, "you can either come up for your turn now or you can say, 'I want who I have.'"  
  
"I want who I have!" said Dean and Lavender laughed and they shared the large armchair.  
  
"Parvati would you like to go up?" asked George.  
  
"Yes!" said Parvati, "but there's no point, she took him!"  
  
She pointed at Lavender who looked down at the ground.  
  
The twins blindfolded Parvati and gave her the potion. They took off the blindfold and turned her around. Parvati's eyes too went big as she ran as fast as she could toward.Seamus! She gave him a big kiss on the lips!  
  
"It seems the friends have traded," said Fred.  
  
"Seamus, what do you say?" asked George.  
  
"I want who I have!" said Seamus! And he put his arm around Lavender.  
  
"Next name," said Fred, he stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out the next name, "Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry walked up. They did the same thing and Harry went over to Ginny and gave her a long kiss. And they two shared a close seat on the couch after Ginny had replied, "I want who I have!"  
  
A number of people went all finding someone in the room. Even Fred had his name drawn and he dipped Angelina in a long romantic kiss. The pairings were now this: Lavender/Dean, Parvati/Seamus, Fred/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, George/Alicia and a number of others. One of Ginny's friends, Laura Greenwald liked Neville and he liked her!  
  
Then. Then came the moment of truth. The moment both Ron and Hermione had both desperately dreaded and secretly wanted.  
  
George stuck his hand in the hand and fished around for a little bit before pulling out another crinkled piece of parchment and read the name aloud.  
  
"My dear brother Ronald Weasley!" said George and he and Fred started clapping acting like prissy girls, which actually very much scared Ron as he walked to his two idiotic twin brothers.  
  
"Here we go, dear brother of mine," said Fred and he and George tied the blindfold around his eyes. Then Ron felt a vial bring pressed up to his lips. He opened and took a long slug of the love potion. It tasted like cinnamon and apples.  
  
"Ready?" he heard George's voice ask.  
  
"Yeah," he replied untruthfully, "I'm ready."  
  
He knew right whom he would go to. This was either going to be the most embarrassing moment of his life or the sweetest. He wasn't sure. It all depended on her, what she thought. It all came down to one question. Does she like me or not?  
  
"I have to do this," Ron thought to himself, "this is no different than one of Snape's tests. I can do this. I am NOT going to choke up now."  
  
Ron could feel Fred and George undoing the blindfold.  
  
"This is it," Ron thought as he felt the blindfold being taken away.  
  
"Here we go," said George, forcing Ron to turn around.  
  
Ron all of a sudden got an overwhelming sense of comfort. He looked around the room. He probably would have been very happy if he knew what was going through Hermione's mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Going back a little bit to right after Ron's name is called)  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron who gulped and stood up.  
  
"Oh no," thought Hermione to herself, she wanted to cry, "it will be someone else."  
  
She smoothed out her beautiful dress.  
  
"Oh what's the use?" Hermione asked herself as she watched Ron have the bandana being tied over his eyes. "Oh, God, please let it be me he loves. That's all I ask. I want this Weasley!"  
  
She watched as Ron took the sip of the Love Potion and she gulped with every passing second it was getting closer to the moment she was to nervous to even think about. This would either be her first kiss, or.her first heartbreak. She sat there to nervous to breathe as Fred and George turned Ron around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Back to where we left of)  
  
Ron looked around the room. For some reason all the faces seemed to be blurred except for one, Hermione's. Her angel-like face stood out among all the others. He felt the sudden urge to run up to her and kiss her. Then he took a deep breath and ran. Toward Hermione.  
  
Hermione saw Ron running in her direction. She looked around and saw a sixth year girl named, Gloria Beatriz. She was very pretty with long raven hair and tan skin. Ron had asked about her once before and she figured that it was because he liked her. Then it happened. One minute she was trying to figure out how to put on her happiest fake smile for Ron and the next a bolt of electricity ran through her as Ron's lips touched hers. They both melted into the kiss.  
  
"It's me!" she thought frantically, "It's me! It's me! It's me! This is what I've been dreaming about since first year when he saved me from that awful cave troll!"  
  
"I'm kissing her," thought Ron to himself and he worked up the bravery to put his arms around her waist. Then he felt the delightful feeling of her putting her arms around his neck, "AND SHE'S KISSING BACK!"  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever.  
  
"His lips are so soft!" she thought, and she ran her fingers though his hair, "and so is his hair!"  
  
"She is such a good kisser," he thought, but that was all for Ron had completely lost the ability to form thoughts.  
  
"This is wonderful," Hermione thought and she thought no more. It was only she and Ron, together at last.  
  
Hermione was having the time of her life when she felt Ron's lips part from hers abruptly. Hermione kept hers eyes closed for a second and then opened them. Ron was looking at Fred with evil eyes.  
  
"What did you go pull me away for?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Okay, Ickle Ronnikins," said Fred and she pushed Ron into a sit beside Hermione, "you've proven your point, now can we get on with someone else?"  
  
"What do you say Hermione?" asked George, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I want who I have!" said Hermione, too quickly and she embraced Ron in a tight hug that he returned.  
  
"Okay, you guys go get a closet and we will get going with the next contestant!" said Fred sarcastically.  
  
Ron scowled at him.  
  
The game continued but Ron and Hermione didn't notice. They spent the rest of the evening looking into each other's eyes, lost in thoughts about each other. The clock struck 11:59.  
  
"Only one more minute of Valentine's Day," said Hermione, smiling at Ron with all the love and compassion she had for him, "Do you have anything to say?"  
  
Paying no heed to anything that was happening in the game around them Ron reached over put his hand behind Hermione's head and pulled her in for a kiss. After one minute they heard the clock strike midnight and Ron pulled away, slowly.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, love," said Ron and at that they kissed again and that kiss was just one of many to follow in their love that lasted forever. 


	4. Epilogue

I do not own Harry Potter! I really, really wish I did but I don't they are  
J.K. Rowling's!  
Epilogue  
White Roses  
  
Everyone stayed down just talking, eating and, of course, snogging.  
  
It seems that many people were exchanging money and it seemed that the person who got the most money was Neville. For as he had predicted Ron and Hermione were indeed snogging in the corner, oblivious to anything else.  
  
Finally when the clock struck two in the morning people started retiring upstairs to their dormitories.  
  
It was three in the morning before Ron and Hermione parted and they looked around the common room. The only people still down were Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Harry, and Ginny. They were all paired of snogging.  
  
Ron looked at Harry who was curled up on his favorite armchair next to the fire Ginny was sitting on his lap and they looked very happy. Hermione heard Ron breathe really loud and she looked and he was glaring at Harry.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione. "They are in love, you can't protect you sister from love!"  
  
"I know," said Ron looking at Hermione, "just.urg.I didn't know that by giving Harry permission to see her meant I would have to watch them.do that!" He gestured frantically towards them.  
  
"Well we don't have to watch them," said Hermione grinning cunningly.  
  
Ron turned to her and grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! What about that reputation of yours!" said Ron smiling ear to ear.  
  
"I figured that I could let that go for one special person!" she said and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Ron reached around her waist to deepen the kiss but Hermione broke it.  
  
"But we do have classes tomorrow so I think we should get to bed," she said going back to her regular tone.  
  
Ron sighed and got up.  
  
"Walk me to my dorm?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I can't," said Ron. "The staircase won't let me!"  
  
"It won't if we hold hands," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh!" said Ron and he took Hermione's hands in his and they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Won't you come in?" asked Hermione and she opened the door.  
  
Ron walked in slowly.  
  
"Hey!" said Ron as he looked though the open bathroom door. "You have better lavatories than we do!"  
  
"Of course!" said Hermione walking over to her bed.  
  
"Hermione why did you want me to come in?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something in private before the rest of them come up," said Hermione.  
  
She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Ron was stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you Hermione," said Ron and he gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"And I love you Ron," said Hermione.  
  
They heard voices coming towards the stairs.  
  
"I guess you better go," said Hermione.  
  
He turned to go and the turned back.  
  
"Hermione!" he called, as she was about to open the hangings around her bed.  
  
She looked at him and he ran back up to her.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of leaving without kissing my girlfriend good-bye!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione and she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and gave him a long kiss. Nothing special, not very deep, just placing her lips on top of his. She broke the kiss and smiled.  
  
"I will always be there for you," said Ron. "I will never look away when you need help. I will do everything in my power to protect you."  
  
Hermione felt her eyes water.  
  
"I will always love you," finished Ron and he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead before running out of the room as Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny entered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So?" asked Harry excitedly as Ron entered the room.  
  
To Ron's surprise not only were Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus there but Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia were too.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ron still smiling.  
  
"We all want to know," said Dean, "so how was Hermione!"  
  
"I don't kiss and tell," said Ron and he sat on his bed and took off his shoes.  
  
"We know!" said Angelina giggling, "you and Hermione kiss so long there's no time to tell!"  
  
Everyone laughed, even Ron.  
  
"So," said George walking over to Ron and putting his arm over his shoulder, "our little Ickle Ronnikins is a man!"  
  
"Oh! Shove off!" said Ron still smiling. Nothing could change his mood.  
  
"Well I guess its time for our girls to hit the sack!" said Fred looking at Angelina and taking a deep bow. "May I walk you to your room, my lady?"  
  
"Of course," she said taking Fred's hand a walking out of the room.  
  
George offered his arm to Alicia who took it and they too walked out of the room.  
  
Whenever was gone Ron got changed at walked over to his bed when he heard Seamus call out loudly, "Neville and I sure collected a lot on The Ron Bet, Ron!"  
  
And Seamus again had to duck a flying book coming from Ron's direction, though everyone knew this was in fun.  
  
Ron settled down and blew out his candle and dreamt of his perfect, his lovely, his everything. His Hermione.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione!" said Ginny, "you're crying, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione didn't realize she had been crying.  
  
"Nothing!" she said wiping her tears with her hands. "I just got something I really, really wanted!"  
  
As the said this there was a puttering sound coming from somewhere in the dormitory.  
  
Hermione realized it was coming from her bed. She opened the hangings and stared at what she saw. Her wand was sputtering out white roses all over the place. There was not one place on her bed that did not have a rose on top of it. The roses were overflowing off her bed. Hermione grabbed her wand a shouted  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" And the white roses stopped coming out of her wand and the roses on her bed disappeared.  
  
Hermione went and put on her nightdress and then looked up to see Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all looking shocked.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked finally.  
  
"White Roses," Hermione answered and without another word got into bed, blew out her candle, and closed the bed hangings. And she dreamt of her prefect, her lovely, her everything. Her Ron. 


End file.
